falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Tales of Transylvania
Fallout Equestria: Tales of Transylvania is written by MeetSouder. It is a story of two ponies who escape Stable 17 amid turmoil. The story is written from two perspectives: a bat pony mare named Scarlet Rose, and her best friend a bat pony/pegasus; Midnight Wind. The tales of the mysterious land they find themselves thrown into are told as their own tale of love and companionship is written. Synopsis The great war that took place hundreds of years ago left Equestria a nuclear wasteland. Thankfully however, an engineer working for stable-tec, before the bombs fell, attempted to save her own race of batponies. The Stable-Tec engineer charged with creating Stable 17, built it with the intentions to save her dying race of Transylvanians, for she was certain the city where the vast majority of her race resided, Hollow Shades, was going to be destroyed as it was located right next to the capital city Canterlot. The bunker was designed with two purposes in mind: To save it’s occupants from the inevitable threat of Balefire holocaust, and for the race of Transylvanians to survive. Stable 17 was built early on in the war, being only the seventeenth stable in production, the stable was built with the most robust materials, and with the latest technology at the time. Unlike later stables which were being built during times of great economic recession from the war, 17 was carefully manufactured and perfectly set to keep all of it’s six hundred occupants alive for generations. As a final touch to the creation of the stable, the engineer instituted a system with the occupant selection, that would ensure that all of the three hundred residents of Transylvania would be selected, and the other three hundred occupants were selected by the Stable-Tec standard gene pool selection process. After Midnight Wind and Scarlet Rose are ejected from the stable, they find themselves in a whole new world; Transylvania. The region was protected by the mountains during the bombings, making it seemingly untouched by the explosions. However the nightmares that lie within the wicked forests that engulf the area are ever present and lurking with the twisted evils that the wasteland has to offer. Notable Characters Midnight Wind Scarlet Rose Super Nova Aurora Borealis Silver Dusk Ball Point Penumbra (Penny) Ignus Main Protagonists Midnight Wind Age: 19. Thestral/Pegasus: Midnight is a cocky, witty and proud young stallion. He's way more intelligent than he'll ever give credit to, but will gladly act based on instinct over thought. He's fallen head over heels with Scarlet Rose and because of their relationship, he's now found himself deep within the prophecy to protect Transylvania. Known as the Blue Wolf, he shares a connection with a mysterious stray spirit known as Ignus, who seemingly shares a mirror image of Midnight's own spirit. His destiny is yet to be determined as the black daylight continue their slaughter. His physique is uncommon, sharing the main traits of a pegasus: feathered wings, colorful coat, and rounded pupils, as well have having a few traits of a Thestral: tufts of fur on the ear tips, passive night vision and hearing magic, and two small fangs. His cutie mark is a rising moon overshadowed by a single dark cloud. His special talent is uncovered by his destiny within the story. coat, black and red striped mane and tail. Cutie Mark: Moon shadowed by a lone cloud. Accent: Equestrian Scarlet Rose Age: 18. Thestral: Scarlet is a smart, shy, and beautiful young mare. Her temper may be short, but her heart is golden. She is incredibly gifted with anything to do with firearms. Be it in operation, identification, repairing, or crafting. She quickly fell in love with midnight as their lives became intertwined outside of their stable. Perhaps named "Scarlet" intentionally or not, she plays a critical role in an ancient prophecy “The Eternal Night” depicting the wolf, the angel and the massacre. Her physique is that of a regular Thestral that inhabits Transylvania: a dark grey coat, leathery wings, ear tufts, slatted pupils and small fangs. Her mane and tail however, are a unique brilliant scarlet. grey coat, scarlet mane and tail. Cutie Mark: Large caliber bullet on a bed of rose pedals Accent: Central Braytish. Silver Dusk Age: 22. Thestral: Silver Dusk is a soldier. And a good one at that. His current rank, position and standing: Captain. Renaissance Night Guard - "Spotter": Special Operations Group: Distant Horizons. Sophisticated, tough and a natural leader, he will never leave a pony behind, always being the first to enter, and the last to leave. However despite his strengths, he still falls prey to sarcasm and teasing and will drop his professionalism to banter with annoying witty ponies. Deadly in combat and stealthy by nature, his use of tactful exercise has kept him alive in the odd transylvanian wasteland. Though he puts up a powerful and cold facade, his true intentions are that of kindness and patience. His loyalty is like no other and he will gladly step back and lend a helping hoof to those he cares about. He is positively infatuated with Penumbra. (see: Penumbra) coat, white mane and tail. Cutie mark: A tree with silver apples Accent: Central Braytish. Ball Point Age:16. Thestral: Brash, cocky, not the smartest pony, but far from naive. His rank, position and standing: Lieutenant. Renaissance Night Guard - "Sniper": Special Operations Group: Distant Horizons. Ballpoint is a colt who grew up too quickly and has the wasteland skills to back it up. The sharpest sharpshooter in Transylvania, he knows he's good and will let everypony around him know it. His name sake is actually the ammunition type, however unfortunately his coat and mane color gives off a look of a regular office pen and he hates it. He’s not afraid to fight up close and personal, but he’d give a million caps to be 500 yards down range with a sniper rifle instead. His quick thinking replaces his planning ahead very much so and it shows greatly in his actions. Though he acts tough and nonchalant, he cares about ponies and will offer his help when he can. He may be good at hiding his emotions behind his bravado, but he still has emotions regardless and given the right pony, he will share his thoughts with caution. goat, jet black mane and tail. Cutie Mark: Rifle crosshairs. Accent: Northern Braytish. Penumbra (penny) Age: 20. Penny is kind, rustic and a real down to earth pony. Former medical assistant to Broken Bone, her skills as a doctor are exceptional. Far more than any mentor she’d studied under. However, her modesty and behavior prevents anypony from truly understanding her skill. When it comes to combat: Sure she can shoot a gun, but will she hit anything? Maybe. Will she most likely fly away to the highest branch and cower? Definitely. She doesn’t avoid confrontation, but she knows her limits and like tartarus is she gonna push them in a fight. She’s the right age of any mare to be looking for love, and is easily swooned by her type of stallion, funny, witty and strong. At least that’s what she thinks she's into. Her past is complicated. She was a former Enclave Surgeon and a damn good one at that. Her unit of bat ponies was known as the Night Stalkers tasked with surveillance of the Transylvanian lands. They were not exactly treated well by the Grand Pegasus Enclave but they did their best, and showed everypony just exactly how good they were. She was declared a Dashite after encountering Renaissance and reporting their prosperity, claiming that Equestria was more than survivable. green-grey coat, periwinkle mane and tail. Cutie Mark: destroyed. Instead a branded on Thunderbolt takes place over her flanks. Accent: Northern Braytish. Gallery Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Cancelled Side Story